kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:17master
Welcome! Talk Bubble Delivery }|text=JFHavoc testing 17master's talk bubble.}} To use it type the following code: Put what you want to say in between "text=" and the ending brackets. This code is case sensitive so if I capitalized it there it should always be capitalized. Hi, I just wanted to say Hi and welcome!And i think im late--Riku's Love 19:47, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:I have some questions Re:Limit Form Mechanics section Re:Ignite and Poison aren't considered magic? Re:Help Making Talk Bubbles You put the coding for talk bubbles on a template page. You click the "Create an Article" button and type in the name "Template:" For example; Template:17master. Then once the talk bubbles are on the template page, the coding I showed you to use them will vary depending on the name of the page. If you decided to name it "Template:BOORAY" You'd have to type in the talk bubble code like this: So the name of the template goes in the first section, but everything else stays the same. -- 16:48, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, that's simple. All you have to do is insert the image into your template right after the "text=" section. Instead of putting "text= }" It would like like this: "text= }" As for a link to them... I think LegoAlchemist has the majority of them. Try asking him. Hope this will help. -- 15:09, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I took a look at your coding, but I couldn't really find anything wrong with it. I moved a few things around, but didn't really make any progress. All of your coding seemed correct, that's probably because it was. When you post coding on a talk bubble template page you have to save the page, then edit it again without making any changes and hit save page again. Only then will the changes you made become visible. So your coding was fine, you just couldn't see that it was fine. -- 19:15, October 2, 2010 (UTC) It was no problem at all, I'm happy to help. -- 03:57, October 3, 2010 (UTC) here, because we had to move it. Also, I know this has nothing to do with this, but could one of you make one of those boxes for me? Here's what I asked Erry: I was hoping I could get a message box now if it's not too much trouble. Perhaps the top box could be silver or grey and the bottom blue? I was hoping the message could be on the bottom and at the top it would say You're mixing your truths with your theories. And for the pic, the head from the pic I add. I hope it's not too much trouble. Also, how do I use it?--You're mixing your truths with your theories 16:02, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ooh, ooh! white star, I think I can make you one ;) but that picture of your is too big, it has to be this about size> http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/File:DaysRoxas.png tell me if you need help with talkbubbles ;) 17master 17:59, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I tried making it smaller, but couldn't for some reason. And thanks for helping. I hope it's not too much trouble.--You're mixing your truths with your theories 18:00, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Sure. I'll use the Artwork Vanitas one from Triosnyxetinne's page. Thanks. ^^ --You're mixing your truths with your theories 18:11, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:coded NDS file? Late Welcome Re:Disney Town Friends . Please say if you see a wrong edit from me and please say what is wrong, because then I can work on it.}} 11:02, October 18, 2010 (UTC)}} Maybe, but...... Soxra kept going on about how the articles weren't consistent, so I made them consistent so he'd back off. --Evnyofdeath 16:00, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Help Can you help me with my talkboxes? Here is what I tryed to put in, but failed: }| }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |border=#696969 |border2=#A52A2A |fonttype=Segoe Print |text= } }}| }| } |text= } }} }|text= }}} }|zoe= }}} Category:UserTalk templates :I would have asked TNE, but she's not been active latly, y'know. - UxieLover1994 12:13, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Once Again :I did try to use that, but it won't work because this is a PhotoBucket picture. Can you check my template page for errors? Thanks. Oh, and by the way, Happy Halloween! UxieLover1994 13:47, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Hola. Irc?--I'm so bored 12:50, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Thats why im not on much. Im only up o early cuz i never sleep well. But tommorrow maybe--I'm so bored 13:15, October 23, 2010 (UTC) yeah. irc?--I'm so bored 07:27, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey There: Part II Talk Bubble MADE thanks for allowing me, Peace:)}} ), Peace:)}} Hi What up?--I'm so bored 15:10, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I hate tests! ALL my accounts were hacked including this one (my RL one). Quite awesome isnt it?--I'm so bored 15:06, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Its okay, I havent and now thanks to my dad wont be on much anymore. My dad hacked them! I so love my dad :/. Can I move to my mom's now??? I love trips. Im going on alot next summer! Hope you do okay. Bye --I'm so bored 15:05, November 5, 2010 (UTC)